


Awake My Soul

by sookehh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, ale chyba nie wyszedł, but i love it, im trash for kylo ren, jest nawet trochę angstu, miał być kanon, reylo to życie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookehh/pseuds/sookehh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Księżyc przypomina mu o niej. Jest tak piękny, tak jasny i tak odległy, jak ona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Po pierwsze: Star Wars to moje życie, Reylo to moja śmierć, to oficjalne. Po drugie: beta wykonała kawał dobrej roboty. Po trzecie: piosenki Mumford&Sons to zawsze świetny materiał na tytuł.

Słońce spokojnie, leniwie wschodzi nad linią horyzontu. Powietrze jest słodkie, od którego aż kręci się w głowie. Dookoła panuje pełen przerażonych krzyków chaos, z każdym ciosem cichszy, bliższy ostatecznego, nieuniknionego zakończenia. Drżące dłonie mocniej zaciskają się na mieczu świetlnym. Ostatni zamach, ostatni silny ruch i wszystko milknie. Podłogę świątyni zdobią martwe, dziecięce ciała. Brązowe tęczówki prędko lustrują wnętrze, w którym unosi się odór śmierci. W kącie dostrzega przerażoną dziewczynkę, oddychającą wręcz spazmatycznie, o długich kasztanowych włosach i jasnym spojrzeniu. W jej dłoniach znajduje się miecz świetlny połyskujący odcieniami błękitu, koloru nadziei. Obie te rzeczy są teraz równie blade, jakby zaraz miały zgasnąć. Mężczyzna podchodzi bliżej. Zaledwie kilka drobnych kroków, po których wystarczy unieść dłoń i zadać jeszcze jeden, ostateczny cios.

_Ciemna strona Mocy czeka na ciebie, młody Jedi._

Wzrok dziewczyny utkwiony jest w jego postaci. Patrzy na niego spod czarnych gęstych rzęs oczami wypełnionymi _światłem, nadzieją, dobrocią._ Palce ma mocno zaciśnięte na mieczu; bieleją jej kostki. Jest gotowa na przyjęcie ciosu z jego rąk, lecz zamiast tego upada na zimną posadzkę, a broń wypada jej z dłoni.

Mdleje.

Mężczyzna chowa swój miecz świetlny, ruszając pewnym siebie krokiem ku wyjściu ze świątyni. Towarzyszy mu błękitne spojrzenie jego mistrza wypełnione aprobatą.

I choć to jego wzrok powinien towarzyszyć Kylo Renowi do końca jego dni, do ostatniego słowa i ostatniego oddechu, to jednak jej orzechowe oczy, pełne niewinnego strachu, wciąż go prześladują.

***

_Dziesięć lat później._

Rey ostrożnie stawia kolejne kroki. Z niepewnością, nieznacznie zaprawioną zaciekawieniem, rozgląda się po kamiennym korytarzu. BB-8 podąża za nią. Jej uwagę przykuwają metalowe drzwi, które po chwili gwałtownie się otwierają. Pomieszczenie wypełnione jest mnóstwem różnorodnych przedmiotów, zakurzonych i starych, zapomnianych przez wszechświat. Bezszelestnie wślizguje się do środka, a jej wzrok przyciąga drewniana skrzynia. Klęka na jednym kolanie, przez krótki moment wahając się i nie do końca wiedząc, czy powinna zaglądać do jej wnętrza. Potem jednak ostrożnie podnosi górną część, a jej oczom ukazuje się miecz świetlny. Niepewnie po niego sięga, pozwalając swojej skórze zetknąć się z zimnym, metalowym przedmiotem.

I nagle całe pomieszczenie spowija ciemność. Otula ją chłodny powiew wiatru, niosący ze sobą strach i zniszczenie. Rey podnosi się z kolan i zauważa, że znajduje się w całkowicie innym miejscu; na obcym statku kosmicznym, złowrogim i przytłaczającym atmosferą mroku. Rusza przed siebie najpierw powolnym krokiem, po chwili przyspieszając, z nadzieją na odnalezienie jakiegokolwiek wyjścia. W odpowiedzi jednak czuje tylko ból upadku na twarde podłoże, skaliste, na obcej sobie planecie. Przed nią, na tle ognistego podmuchu, znajduje się zakapturzona postać, układająca mechaniczną dłoń na robocie. W chwili, gdy dotyka ona jego powłoki, Rey przenosi się do jeszcze mroczniejszego miejsca, miejsca, w którym otacza ją chaos, a jej uszu docierają rozdzierające krzyki, dookoła zaś panuje gwałtowna burza. Odwraca wzrok, a jej oczom ukazuje się mężczyzna z bronią w ręku, wykonujący potężny zamach. Mija zaledwie parę sekund, podczas których Rey nie jest w stanie jakkolwiek zareagować; sparaliżowana może jedynie z lekko otwartymi ustami przyglądać się swojemu oprawcy. Wtedy spostrzega rozdzierające czerwone światło, które przebija pierś owego mężczyzny, ten zaś martwy pada obok niej. Ciemnowłosa błyskawicznie podnosi się z kolan i zaczyna się cofać, chcąc jak najprędzej stamtąd uciec. Ulewa uniemożliwia jej poprawne widzenie, ale od razu dostrzega zarys kilku postaci odzianych w atramentowe kostiumy, utkane przez zło, chaos i śmierć. Jedna z nich zbliża się do dziewczyny niebezpiecznie szybko, trzymając w dłoniach miecz świetlny. Emanuje od niego nadmiar niestabilności, niepokojący ogrom Mocy, który wprowadza w ruch każdy, nawet najmniejszy atom, będąc w stanie zmieść wszystko z powierzchni ziemi. _Pieprzona_ _chodząca apokalipsa,_ przechodzi jej przez myśl. Gdy Rey robi kolejne kilka kroków do tyłu, na bezdechu, nagle wszystko znika, a ona znajduje się na tej przeklętej pustyni na Jakku.

W miejscu, z którym związane są same bolesne wspomnienia, pełne samotności, cholernej, przesycającej wszystko samotności. W miejscu, które jednocześnie kocha oraz nienawidzi, wiedząc, że tylko ono może być określane mianem _domu_.

Przed sobą widzi małą, przerażoną dziewczynkę, z mocno zaciśniętą męską dłonią na ramieniu. Krzyczy coś, krzyczy, żeby ją zostawili, żeby pozwolili jej wrócić do rodziców, jednak nic takiego nie następuje. To ona sama sprzed wielu laty, przerażona i porzucona, całą sobą próbująca zawrócić odlatujący statek.

Rey odwraca się na moment i cały obraz znika. Pojawia się w lesie, a instynkt każe jej uciekać, więc robi to. Gdy podnosi wzrok, zauważa przed sobą postać, jedną z tych, które widziała wcześniej. Postać, która uratowała ją z rąk mordercy. Odziana jest w czerń od stóp do głów, z maską zasłaniającą twarz i mieczem świetlnym połyskującym w kolorze krwistej czerwieni w dłoni. Ogarnia ją bardzo dziwna myśl, że skądś zna tego człowieka.

Później wszystko znika, a Rey z powrotem znajduje się w brudnym, zakurzonym pomieszczeniu. Jej oddech nadal jest nieregularny, płytki i nerwowy. Wszystko działo się tak piekielnie szybko, dosłownie każdy obraz trwał niewiele więcej niż ułamki sekund. I nadal nie do końca potrafi zrozumieć tego, co przed chwilą pojawiło się przed jej oczami.

***

Wystarczyło zaledwie parę sekund, żeby Kylo Ren uświadomił sobie, że jest zgubiony. Wystarczyło zaledwie jedno spojrzenie orzechowych tęczówek. Jedno, jedyne spojrzenie, żeby ujrzeć to, od czego przez całe życie tak cholernie starał się uciec.

_Światło._

Minęło wiele lat od ich ostatniego spotkania. Od chwili, w której postanowił ją oszczędzić i pozwolić jej żyć. W świątyni była tylko i aż małym padawanem, uczniem mistrza Skywalkera, jednak teraz, tutaj w lesie, jest niczym więcej niż przerażoną dziewczyną, która ma w posiadaniu to, czego on tak usilnie szuka. Ma tylko wydobyć z niej fragment mapy i wrócić na statek, nie zwracając uwagi na unoszący się w powietrzu strach. Jej strach, spowodowany przez nikogo innego tylko niego. Tak samo, jak tam, w świątyni, boi się potwora w czarnej masce, który stoi przed nią, trzymając ją na uwięzi. Zza maski studiuje każdy centymetr kwadratowy jej twarzy. Jest jednocześnie pod wrażeniem, ale także czuje zaskoczenie promieniującą z jej myśli chęcią zabicia go. Krąży wokół niej, podczas gdy ona stara się śledzić go wzrokiem. Jej sparaliżowane ciało nie chce jednak współpracować z umysłem.

Jasne oczy sprawiają, że na chwilę zapomina, po co tutaj tak naprawdę przyszedł. Przez moment nie jest już Kylo Renem, na ułamek sekundy staje się Benem Solo.

Zostawia na boku całą władzę, którą nad nią w owej chwili ma i pozwala swojej jasnej stronie zawładnąć na kilka krótkich minut jego umysłem. Staje się lepszy, nadal przesiąknięty złem aż do szpiku kości, ale **lepszy**. Może od razu, bez mrugnięcia okiem, wyciągnąć z niej wszystko to, czego chce, ale zamiast tego pozbawia ją przytomności. Może także posłużyć się Szturmowcem do przeniesienia jej kruchego, pogrążonego we śnie ciała na statek, ale postanawia zrobić to sam, czując obowiązek opieki nad nią.

***

Do pokoju przesłuchań nikt nie ma wstępu. Nikt, poza Kylo Renem, klęczącym przed śpiącym ciałem Rey. W jego głowie nadal znajduje się wspomnienie jej ciepłej skóry, którą czuł pod opuszkami palców odzianych w skórzane, czarne jak smoła rękawiczki. W jego uszach nadal rozbrzmiewa jej cichy, spokojny oddech, dający mu pozorne poczucie normalności. Od chwili, w której chwycił jej drobne ciało w swoje ramiona, nie puszczał jej do momentu pojawienia się w pokoju przesłuchań. Trzymał ją mocno, kurczowo przyciskając do siebie, uważając na to, aby nie stała jej się żadna krzywda. Przez całą drogę nie pozwolił nikomu zbliżyć się nawet na metr. Musiał mieć pieprzoną pewność, że nic jej nie zagraża.

I dopóki znajdowała się w jego rękach, wiedział, że była w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu w _całej_ galaktyce.

Mija kilka godzin. Kilka godzin wypełnionych ciszą, przerywaną tylko przez jej płytki oddech i jego myśli bezustannie krążące wokół niej. Nagle jej powieki się otwierają, a ona, spostrzegłszy, że jest uwięziona, zaczyna się gwałtownie szarpać. Kylo, nadal uważnie ją obserwując, podnosi się z kolan i podchodzi bliżej.

– Gdzie jestem? – Po pomieszczeniu roznosi się jej ostry głos, który jednak zdradza niewielką dozę niepewności.

– Jesteś moim gościem – oznajmia Kylo Ren, paraliżując ją na nowo, tylko przy pomocy swojego niskiego i zimnego tonu. Po jego twarzy przemyka lekki uśmiech, którego ona nie ma prawa dostrzec.

Rey rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu. Nieufnie, ostrożnie, zwraca uwagę na każdy element, nawet ten najmniejszy, bo wszystko może pomóc jej w ucieczce.

– Gdzie są pozostali?

Ren prycha pogardliwie.

– Masz na myśli zdrajców, morderców i złodziei, których nazywasz przyjaciółmi? – Dziewczyna nie odpowiada, ale on nie zwraca na to większej uwagi, kontynuując. – Poczujesz ulgę, słysząc, że nie mam pojęcia.

Choć Rey stara się z całych sił, znów nie potrafi ukryć swojego przerażenia. Wysoka, zakapturzona postać, odziana od stóp do głów w połyskującą czerń, której głos jest nienaturalnie niski i niosący ze sobą paraliżujący strach, wzbudziłaby panikę w każdym. Rey stara się zachować powściągliwość, jednak niekoniecznie jej się to udaje.

– Nadal chcesz mnie zabić.

– Tak się dzieje, gdy jestem ścigana przez kreaturę w masce.

Cisza, jaka panuje między nimi, wypełniona jest namacalnym strachem, otulonym pogardą, ale i ciekawością. Ren nie spuszcza wzroku z drobnej kobiecej sylwetki. Jej przerażenie, które tak bardzo stara się przed nim ukryć, przelewa się na niego, wypełniając puste fragmenty jego duszy. W jego głowie pojawia się myśl o ściągnięciu maski i udowodnieniu jej, że nie jest potworem, jednak to wiąże się także z ukazaniem, iż stojący przed nią Kylo Ren jest taki sam jak ona, iż jest człowiekiem zbudowanym z krwi i kości. **I słabości.**

A przecież on jest czymś znacznie większym niż to, co pokazuje jego słabe ciało.

Bitwa z myślami zajmuje mu niewiele, dosłownie ułamki sekund, a potem podnosi dłonie do góry i ściąga z głowy hełm. Robi to, bo nagle ogarnia go chęć zrobienia wszystkiego, co mogłoby sprawić, że dziewczyna poczuje się lepiej, pewniej. Po twarzy Rey przebiega cień zaskoczenia na widok jego młodej i pełnej smutku twarzy. Jego ciemnobrązowe tęczówki są utkwione w jej jasnoorzechowych oczach, którymi uważnie obserwuje każdy jego ruch. Słyszy jej nerwowy oddech, dyktujący jego sercu rytm bicia. Spostrzega też, jak usilnie próbuje odwrócić wzrok.

– Opowiedz mi o droidzie – mówi, podchodząc bliżej.

Rey nawet na niego nie patrzy. Po prostu z głowy recytuje formułkę, opisującą robota, który jest poszukiwany przez Najwyższy Porządek. Ren musi być szybszy od Ruchu Oporu. Nie może pozwolić sobie na żadne potknięcie, więc przerywa jej w połowie zdania. Nie to go interesuje, oboje doskonale o tym wiedzą.

– Droid ma ze sobą fragment mapy nawigacyjnej. Mamy resztę odzyskaną z archiwum Imperium, ale potrzebny nam ten ostatni kawałek. – Kylo stara się wniknąć w struktury umysłu Rey. To dla niego cholernie dziwne, że robot należący do Ruchu Oporu pozwolił zwykłej zbieraczce złomu na poznanie jego misji. – W jakiś sposób przekonałaś droida, żeby ci ją pokazał – mruczy bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

Napotyka jedną z barier, słabych i łatwych do pokonania. Czuje, jak w jej umyśle spotyka coś, a raczej kogoś, kto jest dla niej cholernie ważny, jednak szybko odsuwa tę myśl, skupiając się na odnalezieniu mapy. Zbliża swoją twarz do jej twarzy, uważnie obserwując nawet najmniejsze drgania mięśni, wszystko to, co mogłoby ją zdradzić. Tę małą złomiarkę, która całkiem przypadkowo wplątała się w coś, co ją przerasta, ale ona wcale się nie poddaje. Walczy, choć Kylo nie do końca wie, po co to robi. Jeszcze nigdy nie poniósł klęski, jeszcze nigdy nie wyszedł z tego pokoju bez tego, po co tutaj przyszedł. Ten raz nie będzie różnił się od pozostałych.

Ciemnobrązowe, wpadające w bladą czerń spojrzenie Rena analizuje wszystkie szczegóły składające się na osobę Rey. Jej jasne oczy, które każdej nocy od opuszczenia świątyni Jedi, nie pozwalały mu zasnąć. Drobne, ledwie widoczne piegi wokół nosa, nadające jej dziecięcego uroku. Zaróżowione policzki, lekko zapadnięte, zapewne przez głód, który mógł dotknąć ją na Jakku. Kylo powstrzymuje się od przesunięcia wierzchem dłoni po jej oliwkowej skórze.

– Wiem, że widziałaś mapę – oznajmia, wyciągając w jej stronę rękę odzianą w skórzaną rękawicę. Dzieli ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów. – Wiesz, że mogę zabrać wszystko, co będę chciał.

Coraz bardziej dociera do niego jej ważna pozycja w jego życiu, której gigantyczność uderza w niego niczym grom z jasnego nieba, gdy opuszki jego palców odziane w skórzane rękawiczki delikatnie dotykają jej skroni. Ma ciepłą, miękką skórę, która emanuje tym, czym tak bardzo gardzi. Emanuje nadzieją, dobrocią, _światłem_. Wzrok ma utkwiony w jej małych kształtnych wargach, teraz zaciśniętych w cienką linijkę. Jej pierś unosi się razem z płytkimi oddechami, zdradzającymi jej przerażenie wywołane jego bliskością. Kylo zamyka oczy, powoli wchodząc do jej umysłu.

Jej wspomnienia są blade, rozmazane, brak im konturów i kolorów. Są też smutne i wydają się nie należeć do niej. Ukryte tak głęboko, jakby chciała o nich zapomnieć, ale nie potrafiła. Widzi wodę, dużo wody, odległą, a jednocześnie znajdującą się tak blisko. Kylo słyszy szum fal, czuje słony smak pomiędzy wargami. Przez krótki moment towarzyszy mu niepokój, wszystkie te uczucia, obrazy, są zbyt znajome. Jej myśli to lustro, dające nieco zniekształconą wizję dla jego wspomnień. Powoli, ostrożnie zagłębia się w jej umysł jeszcze bardziej i nagle odnajduje to cholerne uczucie, którego tak nienawidzi. Schowane w najdalszym zakamarku jej duszy, nawet przed nią samą.

**Samotność.** Mnóstwo samotności, otaczającej ją z każdej strony, otulającej ją swoimi mackami, która nie pozwala na normalny sen i spokojne życie.

– Jesteś taka samotna. Przerażona odejściem. – Jego głos lekko drży. Czuje to tak mocno, tak bardzo, jakby te uczucia należały do niego. – W nocy... w nocy zdesperowana, by zasnąć.

W jednej chwili każdy najmniejszy element nabiera kolorów. Wszystko zaczyna być wyraźne, możliwe do rozpoznania. Kylo poznaje jej marzenia, uczucia, lęki oraz fantazje i już nic nie może się przed nim ukryć. Dostrzega wszechogarniający błękit, przepełniony spokojem ocean, na którego środku znajduje się niewielka, wypełniona soczystą zielenią wyspa. Jednak nie odnajduje żadnych wspomnień dotyczących jej szkolenia na rycerza Jedi. I wtedy uświadamia sobie, że wymazano z jej głowy wszystkie obrazy, które dotyczyły tamtych lat. W obecnej chwili jest niczym więcej niż zwykłą dziewczyną, pozbawioną sporej części swojego prawdziwego życia.

Nie pamięta nawet jego. Swojego oprawcy i wybawcy, Kylo Rena.

Była zaledwie małą dziewczynką, śpiącą w jego rękach, gdy oddawał ją pod opiekę światu. Zostawiając ją na Jakku, nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że jej umysł może być wyczyszczony ze wszystkich ponurych wspomnień, które spowodował.

– Wyobrażasz sobie ocean. Widzę go. Widzę też wyspę.

Uderza w niego to, jak jej umysł jest podobny do jego umysłu. Jak jej uczucia mogą być tak zbliżone do jego własnych. Próbuje uporządkować swoje myśli, uspokoić oddech i skupić się na wydobyciu z niej tego cholernego fragmentu mapy. Nie potrzebuje poznawać odpowiedzi na pytania, które nawiedzają jego głowę już teraz. To może poczekać, to wszystko może poczekać – najważniejsza jest mapa.

I kiedy stara się dotrzeć do innej części jej wspomnień, napotyka znajomą twarz. Rozpoznaje swojego ojca.

– Han Solo – mówi głosem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji. Gardzi nim, gardzi złodziejem, szmuglerem, który śmie tytułować się mianem jego ojca. Bierze głęboki oddech. – Chciałabyś, żeby był dla ciebie ojcem, którego nigdy nie miałaś. Rozczarowałby cię.

Rey zaczyna się wiercić, a jej oczy zachodzą łzami. Stara się odeprzeć atak, stara się utrzymać Kylo Rena z dala od swojego umysłu, od wspomnień, od myśli. Przeraża ją bycie emocjonalnie nagą przed potworem, który może każdą jej słabość wykorzystać przeciwko niej. Ze świstem wypuszcza powietrze zalegające w płucach.

– Wyjdź z mojej głowy!

Kylo unosi wzrok pełen zdziwienia. Nie może pozwolić sobie na zostawienie jej w spokoju, choć bardzo by tego chciał. Jej łzy sprawiają, że czuje się jeszcze gorzej, ale zaciska wargi i walczy dalej. Musi odzyskać fragment mapy. Musi odzyskać ją wszystkimi znanymi mu środkami, aby nie czuć się gorszym, pozostając w cieniu Huxa, gdy oboje będą stali przed Głównodowodzącym Snokem, zdając raport z postępów misji.

– Wiem, że widziałeś mapę. Jest w twojej głowie. A teraz mi ją dasz.

Ciało Rey odpowiada bardzo gwałtownie na jego chęć wdarcia się do jej głowy. Kylo coraz głębiej zanurza się w jej umyśle, ale i jemu sprawia to mnóstwo kłopotu. Nie potrafi tak jak w przypadku innych więźniów po prosto wejść i zabrać tego, czego potrzebuje. Rey stawia opór, a on czuje wszechogarniającą złość. Głos w jego głowie zmusza go do użycia większej ilości Mocy. Umysł dziewczyny powoli zostaje otulony mrokiem, aby ten w kilka sekund pochłonął go w całości. Dostrzega w jej oczach blask łez, ale nie przestaje. Musi dostać ten cholerny kawałek mapy, choćby miał ją zabić. I nie może pozwolić na to, aby coś stanęło mu na drodze.

– Nie bój się – szepcze, brutalnie zabierając każde należące do niej wspomnienie. – **Ja też to czuję.**

Kylo wchodząc do jej głowy, zostawia otwarte drzwi, co sprawia, że chwilę później Rey nieświadomie przedostaje się do jego wspomnień, myśli, marzeń i lęków.

***

Kiedy znika, Kylo Ren nie czuje nic poza wściekłością. Wściekłością wobec samego siebie, ponieważ pozwolił jej uciec. Pozwolił jej uciec z tą bandą cholernych, znienawidzonych rebeliantów. Pozwolił jej uciec **od niego**. Jednak nie to boli go najbardziej. Najgorsza myśl pojawia się, gdy uświadamia sobie, że nie ma już wpływu na jej bezpieczeństwo. Nie może zapanować nad swoimi uczuciami, więc w złości niszczy pół pomieszczenia. Z ochotą zabiłby też kilku Szturmowców, ale żadni się nie pojawiają, choć ich woła. Mistrz wytyka mu słabość wobec Rey i, w rzeczy samej, ma rację, ale sam Kylo Ren nie potrafi się do tego przyznać. Po prostu chce ją za wszelką cenę chronić.

Głównodowodzącemu Snoke'owi obiecuje przeciągnąć ją na ciemną stronę Mocy, choć doskonale wie, że prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż ten absurdalny plan się powiedzie. Rey jest dzieckiem światła, za dużo w niej dobroci.

Jej jasne oczy nie pozwalają mu w nocy zasnąć, a kiedy przestają nawiedzać go na jawie, nieustannie śni ten sam sen, w którym Rey znajduje się obok niego. Po prostu siedzi i trzyma jego dłoń, a on czuje wszystko to, czego nie było w nim od lat. Spokój, dobro, światło. Każda z tych rzeczy została w świątyni, gdy zabił młodych padawanów i porzucił Luke'a Skywalkera. Wszystko dla wyższego celu, dla wyższego dobra. Dlatego też z każdego takiego snu Kylo budzi się zlany potem, z nerwowym oddechem i przyspieszonym pulsem. Jego wzrok błądzi w ciemnościach, aby potem zatrzymać się na obrazie za oknem. _Księżyc_.

Księżyc przypomina mu o niej. Jest tak piękny, tak jasny i tak odległy, jak ona.

Spokoju szuka w monologach skierowanych do swojego idola, mentora i dziadka, do Dartha Vadera. Do człowieka, który sprawił, że Kylo znajduje się właśnie w tym miejscu, walcząc o to, co dla Anakina Skywalkera było ważne.

Rey śni mu się jeszcze kilkukrotnie. A potem znów się spotykają.

***

Kylo Ren nie tak wyobrażał sobie ich kolejne spotkanie.

Na pewno nie myślał, że w jej oczach znajdzie tak wiele nienawiści, rozrastającej się z każdą kolejną sekundą. Nie spodziewał się też, że Han Solo będzie martwy, a Rey nie będzie potrafiła zapanować nad złością. Naprawdę nie chciał, żeby była świadkiem tego zabójstwa, cholernie koniecznego w obliczu ogromu misternego planu.

Stojąc pośród zaśnieżonych drzew, Rey wyczuwa obecność Kylo. Gdy podnosi wzrok, zauważa go stojącego przed nimi, z mieniącym się w kolorze krwi – cholernej krwi, bo to jedyna rzecz, jaka może się kojarzyć z jego osobą – mieczem świetlnym w dłoni.

Ren powoli podchodzi bliżej.

– Nie skończyliśmy jeszcze – rzuca spokojnie.

– Jesteś potworem! – wrzeszczy w odpowiedzi Rey, stojąc ramię w ramię z Finnem.

– Teraz jesteśmy tylko my. – Chwila ciszy. – Han Solo już cię nie uratuje.

Rey mruży wzrok, a następnie celuje pistoletem w Kylo. Ten zaś gwałtownie odsuwa ją od walki, popychając przy pomocy Mocy na pobliskie drzewo. Ciemnowłosa odbija się od kory, upadając na śnieg. Traci przytomność. Finn bez zastanowienia podbiega do Rey, całkowicie ignorując obecność wroga. Nerwowo sprawdza jej oddech i na chwilę ogarnia go spokój, gdyż uświadamia sobie, że dziewczyna po prostu zemdlała. Jego uszu dobiega wrzask Rena, który sprowadza Finna z powrotem na ziemię. Chłopak szybko wstaje i odwraca się w jego kierunku, wyciągając broń z kieszeni kurtki. Zaciska wargi i włącza połyskujące ostrze

– Ten miecz świetlny. – Po lesie roznosi się ostry ton Kylo. – On należy do mnie.

Finn z całą siłą napiera na wroga. W odpowiedzi dostaje kilka gwałtownych ciosów. Chłopak broni się dzielnie, ale nie posługuje się mieczem świetlnym z taką wprawą jak Kylo. Po kilku minutach pada zraniony na grubą warstwę śniegu. Traci przytomność, Ren zaś odwraca się w kierunku miecza Skywalkera, który wcześniej wypadł z ręki Finna i zniknął w białym puchu. Całą siłą umysłu stara się go stamtąd wydostać, zabrać to, co należy do niego, a potem wrócić do bazy, do Huxa i Snoke'a.

Miecz gwałtownie wyrywa się z pokrywy śnieżnej i leci w jego kierunku. Ren jednak dopiero w ostatniej chwili szybkim ruchem unika uderzenia. Z niesamowitą dokładnością broń miękko wpada w dłoń Rey. Na dłuższy moment zapada między nimi złowroga cisza, a ich spojrzenia się krzyżują. Kylo chłonie każdy milimetr oliwkowej skóry Rey, podczas gdy ona nie może odwrócić wzroku od jego hipnotyzujących brązowych tęczówek i przystojnej, naznaczonej smutkiem i cierpieniem twarzy. Później następuje ostra walka, podczas której to Ren ma przewagę nad dziewczyną. Każdy cios zadawany jest po to, aby zranić, nieznacznie, może nawet bardziej przestraszyć, ale nie zniszczyć. Kylo nie mógłby znieść myśli, że skrzywdził tę drobną brunetkę bardziej, niż to konieczne.

Popycha Rey do granic jej możliwości. Próbuje wzbudzić w niej tyle negatywnych uczuć, ile tylko będzie w stanie. Złość, nienawiść, strach, rozgoryczenie. Kiedy te emocje zawładną jej umysłem, łatwiej będzie przeciągnąć ją na ciemną stronę Mocy. Mężczyzna pewnie idzie w jej kierunku, ją zaś dzieli zaledwie jeden krok od przepaści, a tym samym śmierci z rąk Kylo Rena. Ich twarze znajdują się niebezpiecznie blisko i jedyne, co widzi ciemnowłosa, to wpatrzone w nią tęczówki w kolorze gorzkiej czekolady. Za całą tą powłoką zła, nienawiści, bólu i wściekłości, Rey dostrzega niewielką, bardzo słabą, ale widoczną, wiązkę światła. Tę dobrą stronę Mocy, która nadal gdzieś jest, schowana w najdalszym zakamarku duszy Rena. Bierze głęboki oddech, a jej ciało się rozluźnia. To jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, aby upewnić ją w tym, że z rąk Kylo Rena w tej chwili nie zginie.

Miecz świetlny znajduje się niebezpiecznie blisko jej szyi. Rey uważnie przygląda się zimnej twarzy, na której zło wymalowało swoje mroczne cienie.

– Mogę cię teraz zabić – mówi Kylo, patrząc prosto w jej orzechowe tęczówki. – Ale jest inne wyjście.

Rey bierze głęboki oddech i spogląda na niego spojrzeniem pełnym nienawiści.

– Potrzebujesz nauczyciela. Mogę pokazać ci ciemną stronę Mocy.

Jego słowa motywuje nie tylko potrzeba przeciągnięcia ją na ciemną stronę, ale też bolesna znajomość samotności. Kylo wie, jak to jest być samym pośród obcych. Czekając na rodzinę, która go porzuciła. Patrzy na Rey i widzi w niej samego siebie. Wchodząc do jej umysłu, staje się Benem Solo jeszcze raz. I może dlatego tak bardzo pragnie zostać jej nauczycielem. Chce ochronić ją przed światem i bólem, ponieważ łatwiej jest skoncentrować się na gniewie i nienawiści, niż na przebaczeniu.

Rey zamyka oczy. Jej twarz spowita jest spokojem. Kylo marszczy brwi, a potem otrzymuje silny cios, który odrzuca go w tył. Dziewczyna zaczyna się bronić, na tyle skutecznie, że Ren nie jest w stanie podnieść się ze śniegu. W obecnej chwili nie walczy już z nią, walczy o _nią._ I tak samo, jak poprzednim razem, ponosi klęskę.

***

Rey nie potrafi zapomnieć. Nie potrafi zapomnieć tego dziwnego uczucia spokoju i zrozumienia, jakie towarzyszyło jej podczas krótkiej wymiany zdań i dłuższej wymiany ciosów z Renem. Nie potrafi zapomnieć też spojrzenia Kylo, kiedy ich twarze były tak blisko siebie, a jednocześnie tak daleko. Kilka centymetrów i kilka lat świetlnych od siebie. Każda jej myśl krąży wokół niego, każdy sen czyni go jego głównym bohaterem. Rey nie umie już normalnie funkcjonować, robi wszystko, żeby sprowokować sytuację i na nowo znaleźć się na pokładzie któregokolwiek ze statków Najwyższego Porządku. Żeby znów zobaczyć Kylo, zostać otoczoną jego chłodnym oddechem i zahipnotyzowaną jego ciemnym spojrzeniem. Potrzebuje tego bardziej niż powietrza.

**Potrzebuje** **Kylo** **Rena bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego na świecie.**

Z zamkniętymi oczami wykonuje coraz to bardziej skomplikowane figury, zabijając wyimaginowanych przeciwników. Ciszę przerywa tylko świst przecinanego powietrza i jej spokojny oddech.

Po odnalezieniu Luke'a Skywalkera Rey dowiedziała się wszystkiego. Powiedziano jej o szkoleniu na rycerza Jedi, które została zmuszona przerwać, o porzuceniu jej na Jakku dla jej własnego bezpieczeństwa, a nawet o wymazaniu wspomnień. Dzięki temu niejasności dookoła jej osoby zaczęły być teraz dla niej o wiele bardziej zrozumiałe – dlaczego nie pamięta rodziców, nie pamięta tego, jak ich porwano, a ją pozostawiono na Jakku, skąd zna sztuki walki i jakim cudem ma w sobie taką Moc. Nigdy jednak nie powiedziano jej, kto zabił wszystkich młodych padawanów i brutalnie zakończył jej szkolenie. Rey nie pytała, nie czuła potrzeby noszenia w sobie urazy i nienawiści do osoby, która sprawiła, że przez tyle lat żyła fałszywymi wspomnieniami, wspomnieniami nienależącymi do niej, a do osoby, która wymazała jej z głowy obrazy dzieciństwa.

– Rey. – Ciało ciemnowłosej zastyga w bezruchu, a błękitny blask miecza ginie w półmroku. Otwiera oczy i odwraca się w kierunku źródła dźwięku.

– Finn. – Mężczyzna uśmiecha się do niej niepewnie, na co dziewczyna w odpowiedzi obejmuje go mocno. – Jak dobrze znów cię widzieć! Rozumiem, że misja się udała?

Chłopak całuje ją w oba policzki, a następnie ruszają do wyjścia. Na zewnątrz uderza w nich blask słońca, które tańczy na niebie razem z kilkoma pojedynczymi chmurami. Wszyscy dookoła zajęci są pracą, związaną niewątpliwie z walką z Najwyższym Porządkiem. Rey wzdycha cicho.

– Prawie się udało – odpowiada cicho Finn po dłuższym czasie. – Odkryli nas i musieliśmy zawrócić. Poe zdołał wysadzić parę ich statków, tylko tyle.

Dziewczyna mocno zaciska dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka, a na jej usta wkrada się delikatny, pocieszający uśmiech. Finn mruży spojrzenie, ponieważ jest kompletnie zaskoczony reakcją przyjaciółki. Przez cały powrót do bazy sądził, że nie będzie zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy. Że najprawdopodobniej zezłości się na to, iż świat pokrzyżował im plany, jednak w zamian za to dostał tylko jej drobny uśmiech. I nie ma bladego pojęcia, co jest dziwniejsze.

– W porządku, Finn – mówi w końcu Rey. – Nie zawsze wszystko musi być takie, jak byśmy chcieli.

Były Szturmowiec ze świstem wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. Czuje dziwną ulgę na dźwięk tych słów. Rey od początku, od pierwszego ich spotkania, miała w sobie coś majestatycznego, co sprawia, że bardzo liczy się z jej zdaniem, zawsze biorąc je pod uwagę przy podejmowaniu ostatecznej decyzji. Jest dla niej jak młodszy brat, którego nigdy nie miała, ona zaś dla niego jest starszą siostrą, której trzeba słuchać, bo pomimo absurdalności jej czynów, kieruje nią wyłącznie dobro drugiej osoby, w tym przypadku jego. Finn otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jednak między nich wbiega Poe, z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach i błyskiem w oku. Najpierw obejmuje swojego chłopaka, a potem mocno ściska Rey, unosząc ją kilka centymetrów nad ziemię. Kiedy dziewczyna wybucha śmiechem, odkłada ją z powrotem na asfalt.

– Generał Organa ma do ciebie sprawę, Rey – mówi po kilkuminutowej wymianie zdań na temat niepowodzenia ich misji.

– Hm? – Ciemnowłosa marszczy brwi.

– Mnie nie pytaj, miałem tylko przekazać informacje. – Poe unosi dłonie w geście obronnym.

– Dobrze, już dobrze. – Śmieje się Rey, mierzwiąc włosy Damerona. – Spotkamy się potem? Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, a ja nie mam z kim ćwiczyć, panowie!

***

–  _Twoim zadaniem jest dostać się do bazy Najwyższego Porządku i zdobycie informacji na temat ich nowej broni. I proszę cię, Rey, wróć. Najlepiej z_ ** _nim_** _._

Słowa Lei odbijają się echem w głowie Rey. Nie do końca jest pewna, czy ta prośba jest w ogóle wykonalna. Czy to możliwe, aby na nowo sprowadzić Bena Solo na jasną stronę Mocy? Może i widziała w jego oczach resztki dobra, ale nie jest pewna, czy to wystarczy. Czy to naprawdę wystarczy, aby przywrócić Lei jej ukochanego syna?

Przewraca się na drugą stronę i szczelniej okrywa cienką kołdrą. Jej ciało drży, choć w pomieszczeniu jest ciepło. Wszystko to powoduje nadmiar stresu. W głowie ma tyle pytań, a tak mało odpowiedzi, podczas gdy cała ta misja zaczyna ją przerażać. Zaczyna zastanawiać się nad tym, czy lot prosto do paszczy wroga nie jest zwykłym aktem głupoty i bezmyślności. Czy nie jest po prostu samobójstwem. Rzadko komu udaje się wrócić z ich bazy żywym, Leia wie o tym doskonale, więc dlaczego właśnie jej powierzyła to cholerne zadanie?

– Rey. – Po sypialni przebiega cichy głos, który swoją głębią uspokaja na chwilę dziewczynę.

– Finn? – szepcze ciemnowłosa, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. – Poe? To nie jest śmieszne!

Odpowiada jej głucha cisza, więc Rey zrzuca z siebie ciemnobrązowy materiał i wychodzi z łóżka. Rozgląda się uważnie po sypialni, ale ciemność uniemożliwia jej dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek. Sięga dłonią w kierunku swojego miecza świetlnego. W tym samym momencie jej oczom ukazuje się postać, trochę niewyraźna, znajdująca się gdzieś w oddali. Początkowo Rey nie potrafi jej zidentyfikować, ale po chwili uświadamia sobie, że skądś zna tę twarz. Do złudzenia przypomina te, które już widziała. Twarz zarówno Luke'a, jak i Lei.

I wtedy dociera do niej to, kto się przed nią pojawił.

Widmo Anakina Skywalkera. _Dartha_ _Vadera_. Człowieka, który dał początek temu kosmicznemu pandemonium.

– Tylko ty możesz uratować Bena.

Rey unosi brew, nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny.

– Jak mam to zrobić? Nawet Han Solo nie potrafił tego dokonać.

Po twarzy Anakina przebiega cień uśmiechu.

– Jesteś jego największą słabością – wyjaśnia Skywalker.

– Więc misja, którą przydzieliła mi generał Leia, jest tylko pretekstem, tak? Przecież to samobójstwo! – Jej głos przez chwilę drży. Anakin uważnie przygląda się dziewczynie. – Dlaczego sam się do niego nie udasz? Nie nawiedzisz go w snach? – Rey prawie do krwi przygryza dolną wargę.

– Snoke od początku blokuje mój kontakt z Benem. Zatem cała nadzieja w tobie. Tylko ty jesteś w stanie pomóc mu wypełnić jego zadanie.

Gdy otwiera usta, aby zapytać, o jakim zadaniu jest mowa, widmo nagle znika. Rey na nowo zostaje sama w pustej i ciemnej sypialni, z chaosem huczącym w głowie, który nie pozwala zmrużyć jej oka aż do samego rana. Dopiero gdy pojedyncze promienie słońca powoli wpadają do jej pokoju, dziewczyna na zaledwie kilka krótkich chwil zasypia.

Tego poranka śni o Benie Solo.

***

Opuszczenie bazy Ruchu Oporu zmusza Rey do skupienia się na pilotowaniu statku i pozwala na krótki moment zapomnieć o rozmowie z Anakinem Skywalkerem. To ułatwia wszystko na jakiś czas.

Rey odpala silniki, rusza w nadprzestrzeń i udaje się w kierunku siedziby Najwyższego Porządku. Lot jest krótki i przyjemny, choć z tyłu głowy ma coraz to wyraźniejsze obrazy z chwil, które dzieliła z Benem Solo. _Pokój przesłuchań, zabójstwo Hana Solo, pojedynek w lesie_. Potem już więcej go nie zobaczyła, ale każdego cholernego dnia nie mogła się pozbyć myśli o nim. Czasami czuła, jakby on też o niej myślał, ale szybko odganiała od siebie coś tak cholernie absurdalnego. Najprawdopodobniej jej nie pamięta. Nie pamięta już małej Rey, o jasnych oczach i łagodnym uśmiechu, której wcale nie chciał skrzywdzić, którą, wręcz przeciwnie, chciał chronić za wszelką cenę.

Zdobycie informacji o nowej broni jest dziecinnie proste. Wystarczy posłużyć się kilkoma sztuczkami Jedi i Rey już posiada ważne dla Ruchu Oporu dane. Kusi los, prowokuje sytuacje, robi wszystko, aby natknąć się na Bena Solo, ale nic takiego nie ma miejsca, a czas nagli. Musi pojawić się w bazie jak najszybciej, aby poinformować generał Organę o zamiarach Najwyższego Porządku. Leia czeka, wszyscy czekają, a ona nie chce ich zawieść. Nie chce sprawić im zawodu i nie chce sprawić go też sobie. Zamierza wrócić w jednym kawałku do ich bazy. Słowa Anakina Skywalkera są w obecnym momencie najmniej ważne.

Rey stawia spokojne, ciche kroki, udając się w kierunku swojego statku. Kontroluje oddech w taki sposób, aby czasem jego głośny świst nikogo nie skierował na jej trop. Uważnie rozgląda się po korytarzu, a następnie rzuca biegiem, wpadając do pokoju, skąd prowadzi ostatnia prosta do miejsca, gdzie czeka na nią niewielki X-wing. Przemyka obok kilku Szturmowców, którzy nawet jej nie zauważają, po czym zostaje jej do pokonania niewielki odcinek dzielący ją od powrotu do domu. Na jej ustach pojawia się uśmiech pełen satysfakcji i dumy z samej siebie.

I nagle, niczym spod ziemi, wyrasta przed nią tak dobrze znana jej postać.

– Rey. – Jej uszu dobiega ten cholernie niski i nienaturalny głos.

– Ben – odpowiada szeptem dziewczyna, podczas gdy jej ciało sztywnieje. Dłoń mocniej zaciska się na mieczu, który przyczepiony jest do jej paska.

– To już nie jest moje imię – mówi, ściągając hełm. Jej oczom ukazuje się jego twarz, z niewielką blizną w okolicach lewego oka, której jest autorką.

Rey wstrzymuje oddech i w umyśle kalkuluje, ile czasu kupi jej zaatakowanie go. Czy zdąży dobiec do statku i odlecieć stąd? Zagryza wargi, a gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że brakuje ułamka sekundy do jej wolności, ze świstem wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. Kylo Ren, chodząca-kurwa-apokalipsa, zbliża się powoli, nieco leniwie, a ona drży. W obecnej chwili nie jest już taka pewna, czy on jej po prostu nie zabije, jak wtedy, tam w lesie. Teraz wszystko zależy od tego, jak pomysłowa się okaże i czy uda jej się wygrać ten pojedynek. Gotowa unieść miecz świetlny, aby odeprzeć atak, zamiera w bezruchu, gdy jego twarz pochyla się nad jej twarzą.

Rey przymyka powieki, a chwilę później czuje jego zimne usta na swoich.

–  _Biegnij_ – szepcze Ben gdzieś ponad jej uchem, otwierając jej drogę do ucieczki.

Jednak ona wcale z niej nie korzysta. Nie teraz, gdy ten gest wzbudził w niej tyle emocji. Nie teraz, gdy uświadamia sobie, że potrzebuje tego uczucia tak cholernie mocno. I nawet nie chce z tym walczyć. Na chwilę pozwala sobie na bycie swoją łagodniejszą wersją. Podchodzi do niego i przesuwa wewnętrzną stroną dłoni po jego policzku. Jest zimny, tak jak jego wzrok, którym uważnie obserwuje każdy jej ruch. Wargi Rey drżą.

– Wróć ze mną do bazy – odpowiada, wpatrując się w jego ciemnobrązowe tęczówki. – Wróć do domu. _Proszę._

Solo pragnie coś odpowiedzieć, ale natychmiastowo milknie. Jego wzrok przechodzi z jej drobnej, słodkiej twarzyczki, na postacie znajdujące się za nią. Kilku Szturmowców z generałem Huxem w środku zbliża się w ich kierunku. Ben Solo w ułamku sekundy znów staje się Kylo Renem. Mocno chwyta jej ramię i koncentruje całą swoją uwagę oraz lodowate spojrzenie na rudowłosej sylwetce.

– Znalazłem zdrajcę Ruchu Oporu – mówi pewnym siebie tonem, podczas gdy jej ciało drży na dźwięk tych słów. – Chce do nas dołączyć.

Hux marszczy brwi i posyła pełne zdezorientowania spojrzenie najpierw w stronę Rey, potem w stronę Kylo. Bez słowa unosi rękę, dając rozkaz Szturmowcom, aby odłożyli broń i gestem zaprasza ich w głąb statku. Idzie przodem, prowadząc ich do Snoke'a. Ren mocniej ściska ramię dziewczyny, a ta zwraca ku niemu swoją przepełnioną strachem twarz.

– Zobaczymy teraz, jak dobrym Jedi jesteś – szepcze ledwie słyszalnie. Rey ma ochotę krzyczeć. – Musisz ukryć całe światło, które jest w tobie.

***

Kiedy Kylo wchodzi do pomieszczenia, Rey stoi przy wielkim oknie odziana od stóp do głów w połyskującą czerń. Jej ciemne włosy miękko opadają na ramiona, zlewając się z ubraniami. Uważnie obserwuje budowę nowej broni przeciwko Ruchowi Oporu. Przed jego oczami staje wspomnienie ich walki w lesie i uczucie, które pojawiło się w jego głowie w tamtym momencie. Pragnienie, by należała do niego. By lubiła go niezależnie od tego, kim jest i jaki jest. Nigdy nie chciał, aby zobaczyła, jak zabija swojego ojca. Obecność jej i Finna w tamtej chwili była czystym przypadkiem, cholerną ironią losu. Sądził, iż to wydarzenie sprawi, że nigdy nie spojrzy na niego inaczej, że całe życie będzie widzieć w nim potwora, ale hej, świat lubi zaskakiwać. A on zaczyna lubić takie niespodzianki.

Ren szybkim ruchem wyciąga miecz świetlny i zadaje cios spokojnie stojącej przy szybie Rey. Dziewczyna odpowiada równie gwałtownie, pewnie atakując stojącego przed nią Kylo. Kilka głośnych uderzeń, parę sprawnych uników i ciemnowłosa upada z hukiem na podłogę. Mężczyzna wyciąga w jej stronę mieniący się czerwienią miecz, jego ostrze prawie parzy jej skórę. Chwilę później go wyłącza i chowa z powrotem.

– Nie jesteś jeszcze dostatecznie silna – mruczy cicho, wyraźnie niezadowolony, wyciągając rękę w jej kierunku. – Wstawaj.

Rey chwyta jego zimną dłoń i błyskawicznie się podnosi. Jej wzrok utkwiony jest w jego bladych wargach. Przez te kilka miesięcy spędzonych tutaj, w jaskini wroga, bardzo zbliżyła się do niego, choć nadal preferowała zwracać się do niego przy pomocy jego prawdziwego imienia. _Kylo_ _Ren to maska, którą ściągał tylko przed nią_.

Poznała jego umysł tak samo, jak on poznał jej. Nic nie było w stanie się przed nimi ukryć, nawet uczucia, które powoli nabierały na intensywności. Początkowo uważała, że emocje, towarzyszące jej przed pojawieniem się tutaj, były zaledwie różnymi barwami współczucia, ale teraz, patrząc w jego czekoladowe oczy, jest pewna, iż już wtedy kochała go w jakiś dziwny dla siebie sposób. Potrzeba bliskości i ciepła, wywołana brakiem rodziny, towarzyszyła jej od dawna i dopiero teraz dostała możliwość zaznania czegoś nowego. Znalazła kogoś, kto może zrozumieć ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, nawet ona sama. Znalazła kogoś, kto potrafi dać jej to, czego tak cholernie przez całe życie pragnęła.

Podobnie było z nim. Gdy pierwszy raz ją zobaczył, małą i przerażoną dziewczynkę, zgubił się w jej orzechowych oczach. Dlatego też nie potrafił jej zabić. Potem gdy spotkali się na nowo, wiedział, że jest na straconej pozycji. Poczuł do niej coś całkowicie nowego, niespodziewanego. Teraz zaś kocha ją każdym kawałkiem swojego pochłoniętego przez ciemność serca. Jej oddech dyktuje mu rytm życia, a śmiech ucisza wszystkie demony. Rey jest dla niego tak ważna, jak Padmé dla jego dziadka, dla Dartha Vadera, dla Anakina Skywalkera. A może nawet i **bardziej**.

– Już. Zaatakuj mnie. Pokaż mi wszystko, co masz. Pokaż mi całą swoją Moc.

Po ustach dziewczyny przebiega lekki, pełen satysfakcji uśmiech. Potem po prostu zadaje cios, powalając Bena na podłogę. Kładzie nogę na jego piersi i pochyla się nad nim.

– Zadowolony?

– Widzisz? Jak chcesz, to potrafisz.

Kiedy Kylo staje na własnych nogach, w pomieszczeniu pojawia się generał Hux. Odprawia kilku Szturmowców z powrotem na korytarz i podchodzi bliżej, a jego spojrzenie spoczywa na drobnej sylwetce Rey. Kylo marszczy brwi, otrzepując się z wyimaginowanego kurzu.

– Widzę, że uczeń powoli przerasta mistrza – rzuca sarkastycznym tonem rudowłosy mężczyzna.

Kylo Ren uśmiecha się ironicznie. Hux marszczy brwi.

– W takim razie uważaj, żeby czasem i ciebie nie wykończyła – odpowiada, ściskając dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny.

– Snoke cię wzywa, Ren – mówi po chwili Hux i zbliża się do Rey.

Jej pojawienie się tutaj od początku wzbudzało w nim podejrzenia, jakie do tej pory go nie opuszczają. Mimo że wszyscy, bez wyjątku, wierzą w jej szczere chęci przejścia na ciemną stronę, nawet ich mistrz, Hux sceptycznie podchodzi do tak nagłej zmiany decyzji. Nie podoba mu się także relacja pomiędzy nią a Kylo. Jednak nie mogąc zbyt wiele zdziałać, mężczyzna tylko ją obserwuje, uważnie i z ukrycia, czekając na jej najmniejsze potknięcie, a co za tym idzie – możliwość zabicia.

***

Rey ostrożnie obraca się na drugi bok, uważając, aby przez przypadek nie przesunąć opatrunku, który otula jej zranione ramię. Gdy układa się z powrotem na materacu, nie potrafi powstrzymać cichego syknięcia, które wydobywa się z jej ust i przebiega po sypialni. Śpiące ciało Bena Solo porusza się gwałtownie, zrzucając z siebie kawałek kołdry. Jego lekko zaspane spojrzenie wędruje na ciemnowłosą przygryzającą wargę, a następnie na ranę znajdującą się na prawej ręce. Rey przesuwa wierzchem dłoni po jego policzku, odsuwając przy okazji kosmyk kruczoczarnych włosów opadających mu na twarz. Uśmiecha się lekko, trochę krzywo, ból ramienia bowiem zdaje się momentami być nie do zniesienia. Jednak w takich chwilach jak ta, gdy Ben jest obok niej, wszystkie te elementy przestają mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Wtedy wtula się w niego, ufnie i z uczuciem, a pod cienką warstwą pościeli szuka jego dłoni i splata ich palce. Tak zasypia jej się łatwiej. W myślach dziękuje generałowi Huxowi za to, że wybrał się w kolejną misję, dzięki czemu na kilka nocy może zmienić sypialnię ze swojej na tę należącą do Solo.

– Naprawdę przepraszam cię, Rey, za to, co się stało.

Po ustach ciemnowłosej przebiega uśmiech pełen litości. Opiera głowę na jego obojczyku i całuje go w kącik ust. Wie, z jakim trudem przychodzą mu rozmowy o tym, co czasami się z nim dzieje.

– Ben, przeprosiłeś mnie już z milion razy, a minęły dopiero dwa dni. Wszystko jest w porządku, okej?

– Moja nieumiejętność kontrolowania emocji prawie cię zabiła.

Solo przesuwa dłonią wzdłuż pleców Rey, przyciskając jej ciało mocniej do swojego.

– Hej, mówiłam przecież, że wszystko jest w porządku, tak? – Dziewczyna kładzie głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i zamyka oczy. – To, że czasem masz gorszy dzień, nie znaczy, że jestem na ciebie zła. Teraz wróć do spania, jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień.

– Ja też cię kocham, Rey.

Nie potrafi już normalnie spać, kiedy jego zimnego niczym lód ciała nie ma obok. Czuje się zagubiona za każdym razem, gdy budzi się w środku nocy i nie może chwycić jego dłoni, ucałować jego ust czy wtulić się w niego. Myśl, że Ben śpi sam, kilka sypialni dalej, na drugim końcu korytarza, podczas gdy jej łóżko jest na tyle duże, iż śmiało może pomieścić ich dwoje (a nawet i troje, ale przecież Rey nie ma zamiaru zapraszać do sypialni generała Huxa, niech on już lepiej maluje te swoje pieprzone pejzaże), jest tak cholernie frustrująca.

Czasami zdarza się, że Rey z dłońmi trzęsącymi się ze złości i tęsknoty, narzuca na siebie szlafrok i bezszelestnie przemyka do pokoju Bena. Zazwyczaj wtedy Solo siedzi na skraju swojego łóżka, obudzony przez chaos w jej głowie, chwyta ją w swoje ramiona i puszcza w momencie, w którym dziewczyna się uspokaja. W milczeniu przesuwa po jej upiętych w warkocz włosach, słuchając jej nerwowego oddechu. Zdarza się, że trwa to kilka krótkich chwil, może godzinę, ale zdarza się też, że trwa to i całą noc.

To jedne z lepszych chwil, jakie są im dane.

***

– Dokończę twoje dzieło. – Niski głos roznosi się po wnętrzu pomieszczenia, w całości spowitego ciemnościami. – Zrobię to, co było dla ciebie najważniejsze w ostatnich chwilach życia. Zniszczę ciemną stronę Mocy, _dziadku_.

Następuje cisza, którą przerywa tylko niezwykle cichy, płytki oddech. Kylo Ren podnosi się z kolan, nie spuszczając wzroku ze zniszczonego hełmu należącego do Dartha Vadera. Wszystko idzie po jego myśli, cały plan powoli jest realizowany. Wypełnia ostrożnie każdy punkt z listy stworzonej przez Luke'a Skywalkera, co daje pozorny spokój jego duszy.

Kylo wraca myślami do chwili, w której to wszystko się zaczęło. Początkowo pomysł szkolenia się na Jedi był dla niego absurdalny. Wciąż powtarzał matce i ojcu, że nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z mocą. Chciał być pilotem Ruchu Oporu, tak, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel Poe Dameron, kompletnie niezwiązanym z kultem Jedi. Albo nawet szmuglerem po ojcu, cokolwiek, byleby tylko nie mieć związku z Mocą. Jednak Leia wiedziała lepiej i za zgodą Hana wysłała go na szkolenie do Luke'a. Ten zaś, widząc potencjał w swoim siostrzeńcu, stworzył plan równie absurdalny i szalony, co szkolenie Bena na rycerza Jedi. Skywalker poprosił młodego Solo o zostanie podwójnym agentem. Miał złożyć uroczystą przysięgę Snoke'owi i zostać jego uczniem. Zabić wszystkich padawanów w świątyni, uciec z wyspy, przejść na ciemną stronę Mocy. Wszystko po to, aby w ostateczności zniszczyć wroga od środka.

Więc Ben to zrobił. Z rozdartą duszą, między dobrem a złem, między jasną a ciemną stroną Mocy, powoli wypełniał powierzone mu zadanie. Tak jak Anakin Skywalker w swoich ostatnich chwilach życia zniszczył wielkiego Imperatora, tak samo Ben Solo miał zniszczyć Snoke'a. Miał przywrócić równowagę wszechświata. Chciał, aby jasna strona Mocy na nowo objęła władzę.

_Jedynym elementem, którego nie przewidział, było pojawienie się Rey_.

Jednak z perspektywy czasu jest wdzięczny światu za to, że postawił mu ją na jego drodze. Lata spędzone w cieniu, w ciemności, sprawiły, że powoli zapominał o tym, jak to jest być dobrym. Jak to jest żyć w świetle, z dobrocią wypełniającą serce. Czasami potrzebował chwili wyciszenia, w świątyni, gdzie znajdowały się szczątki jego dziadka, aby przypomnieć sobie to, kim jest i po co tu jest. Z każdym dniem realizacja planu zaczynała być trudniejsza. Cięższe do pokonania stawały się jego uczucia, kiedy powoli pochłaniała go złowroga ciemność.

Wtedy pojawiła się Rey, przypominając mu wszystko, o co walczył. O co walczyli razem z Lukiem Skywalkerem, a także za co zginęli młodzi padawani. A zginęli w imię dobra, w imię jasnej strony Mocy.

– Ben... – Uszu Rena dobiega złamany szept. Jego ramienia dotyka ciepła dłoń. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

– Twoje myśli mogłyby mnie zdradzić.

Kylo odwraca się w jej kierunku i spogląda w jej twarz. Mimo panującego w pomieszczeniu mroku dostrzega jej pełne łez spojrzenie, które ma utkwione w jego oczach. Przesuwa palcem po jej policzku i całuje delikatnie jej wargi. Trochę ze strachem, trochę ze smutkiem. Rey w odpowiedzi obejmuje go, mocno przyciskając do siebie. Ben schyla się, aby schować twarz w zagłębieniu jej szyi, podczas gdy ona zaczyna gładzić go po jego atramentowych włosach.

– Jesteś światłem dla mojej ciemności. – Odrywa się na moment od Rey i chwyta jej dłoń. – Ja zaś jestem ciemnością dla twojego światła. Trzymamy moc w równowadze.

– I nawet mimo to nie możemy być razem, prawda?

– Nie – odpowiada Kylo po kilku chwilach ciszy.

– To smutne, to naprawdę smutne i niesprawiedliwe, wiesz?

– Czeka mnie ważne zadanie, a ja nie chcę i nie potrafię obarczyć cię jego ciężarem.

– Jeśli taka jest cena bycia z tobą – szepcze Rey, przesuwając kciukiem po dolnej wardze Solo – jestem w stanie ją zapłacić.

– O czym ty mówisz?

– Jeśli zabicie Snoke'a jest jedynym wyjściem, abyśmy mogli być razem, to tak. Pomogę ci w twojej misji.

– Rey... – Jego głos drży.

– Taka jest moja decyzja, Ben. Nie zmienię jej.

Ren milczy przez dłuższy moment. Łapie podbródek Rey w dwa palce i zaczyna ją całować tak intensywnie, jakby miał to być ostatni raz, kiedy są razem. Kiedy może pozwolić sobie na chwilę, w której nie jest Kylo Renem, a Benem Solo. Kiedy na moment potrafi być dobry, spowity światłem, jej światłem, zostawiając mrok gdzieś za sobą. Całuje ją tak, jakby za chwilę miał skończyć się świat. I w istocie tak może się stać, bo teraz, gdy ona wie o jego zadaniu, nie może czekać. Nie może dłużej zwlekać z wykonaniem planu, nie może zaryzykować zdemaskowania. Zbyt dużo poświęcił – młodych padawanów, Hana Solo, **siebie** – aby teraz wszystko szlag trafił.

***

Wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko, a jednocześnie zbyt wolno.

Kylo Ren zadaje ostateczny cios, nie tylko Snoke'owi, ale także i ciemnej stronie Mocy. Bez lidera zło nie jest w stanie odrodzić się na nowo ani w tej formie, ani w kolejnej w najbliższym czasie. Jest więc chwila, dłuższa lub krótsza, na wzmocnienie jasnej strony, na jej ponowne objęcie władzy nad galaktyką. Można będzie wprowadzić demokrację, ład i harmonię, dobro i spokój. To, czego żadne z nich nigdy nie zaznało, o czym słyszało tylko w opowieściach, w legendach.

Snoke, tak jak Imperator, ginie z rąk swojego ucznia. W jego spojrzeniu Kylo widzi rozczarowanie, a potem mistrz umiera. Umiera w jego ramionach, ale Ren nie czuje już niczego, może poza satysfakcją i ukojeniem. Odnajduje spokój w jego martwych oczach, w świadomości, że wypełnił zadanie zlecone mu przez wuja, w słuszności tego zabójstwa. Zabicie Snoke'a przychodzi mu niezwykle łatwo. Czekał na ten moment od wielu, wielu lat, więc kiedy zadaje mu śmiertelny cios, nawet nie drży mu ręka.

Rey odwraca wzrok. Kiedy wszystko cichnie, podchodzi bliżej Bena i składa na jego ustach ostrożny pocałunek. Ten zaś przesuwa dłońmi, ubrudzonymi krwią, po jej zapadniętych policzkach. Już jest po wszystkim. Ciemna strona Mocy odchodzi w zapomnienie i to dzięki nim, dzięki ostatnim rycerzom Jedi.

Ich uszu dobiegają głośne kroki Szturmowców i ostry, zdenerwowany głos Huxa, dochodzące zza metalowych drzwi. Rey przenosi spojrzenie najpierw na źródło dźwięku, a później na smutną twarz Solo. Uśmiecha się do niego pocieszająco.

– Nie ma już ucieczki – szepcze, przesuwając kciukiem po jego policzku. – Ale wygraliśmy. Zrobiliśmy to, Ben. Zniszczyliśmy Snoke'a, zniszczyliśmy ciemną stronę Mocy.

Kylo śmieje się smutno. Wzrok ma utkwiony w jej orzechowych tęczówkach.

– Zginiemy za chwilę.

– Wiem – odpowiada ona.

–  **Kocham cię, Rey** – szepcze Solo, gdy drzwi powoli się otwierają.

– Wiem.

Ren unosi kąciki ust, lekko, prawie niewidocznie, podczas gdy uśmiech Rey praktycznie nie schodzi z jej różanych ust. Jest szczęśliwa, będąc w ramionach ukochanego, ze świadomością, że przyczyniła się do czegoś większego.

–  **Ja też cię kocham,** **Benie** **Solo.** – Składa ostatni pocałunek na jego ustach, a potem oboje wyciągają miecze świetlne.

Metalowe drzwi otwierają się z donośnym hukiem. Kylo szybko przenosi wzrok na armię Szturmowców dowodzoną przez Huxa. Po twarzy rudowłosego generała przebiega wyraz szoku i zaskoczenia, może nawet ulgi, którą prawie natychmiast zastępuje wściekłość, nienawiść. Unosi do góry rękę, aby wydać rozkaz. Następuje atak. Spojrzenie Solo na kilka sekund krzyżuje się z tym należącym do Rey. Ben czuje tylko światło, które rozdziera go od środka i wie, że nie ma już czego się bać. Nareszcie jest szczęśliwy, szczęśliwy i spokojny. I wszystko nagle się kończy, tak po prostu, w mgnieniu oka, a potem nie ma już właściwie niczego.

**Zostaje tylko jasność.**

***

Ben Solo gwałtownie zrywa się ze snu. Czuje piekielny ból w każdym możliwym miejscu swojego ciała. W jego głowie huczy miliard wspomnień, uczuć i myśli. Wszystkie te wydarzenia, począwszy od masakry w świątyni Jedi, skończywszy na zabiciu Snoke'a, wydają się zaledwie nocnym koszmarem. Jednak gdy otwiera oczy i zauważa siedzącą przy jego łóżku Rey, której twarz poza szerokim uśmiechem zdobi także kilka drobnych ran i świeżych sińców, uświadamia sobie, że ten cały cholerny chaos naprawdę miał miejsce. A jego poświęcenie podczas walki, kiedy przyjmował na siebie wszystkie ciosy, żeby tylko ochronić małą i słodką Rey, miało sens, bo ona przeżyła, cała i zdrowa, tylko nieznacznie poobijana, a tylko to się dla niego teraz liczy.

Spojrzeniem szuka pozostałych. W końcu w głębi pokoju dostrzega Chewiego, po którym odziedziczył swoje cholerne drugie imię. Zauważa także matkę i wuja. Po jego ustach przemyka lekki, trochę nieśmiały uśmiech, który staje się pewniejszy, gdy palce Rey mocniej zaciskają się na jego dłoni. Po policzkach Lei spływają pojedyncze łzy, które Solo ma ochotę zetrzeć, ale każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch sprawia, iż ma ochotę krzyczeć z bólu.

– Jakim cudem udało nam się przeżyć? – pyta w końcu, przenosząc spojrzenie na Luke'a. – Pamiętam, jak walczyliśmy z armią Szturmowców, a potem to wszystko nagle zniknęło i nastąpiła jasność...

– Moc miała was w opiece – mówi Skywalker, pochodząc bliżej łóżka. Kładzie rękę na ramieniu siostrzeńca. – Jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumny, Benie Chewbacca Solo.

**Author's Note:**

> PS Beta ma fioła na punkcie Huxa jako Hitlera!


End file.
